Maelstrom Protector
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Agent Naruto Uzumaki is sent to Langley Falls, on an assignment to find and terminate any terrorist activity. What he didn't count on was falling in love
1. New Neighbor & Friendship

**Hello everyone, first off I'd like to thank** **DRAGONfromheaven and Dragonlord0 for all their helping in making this story. Naruto Uzumaki an agent trained to hunt down terrorists and criminals of the world is sent to Langley Falls by orders of his boss to make sure his work isn't 24/7 and in the process falls in love.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of either American Dad or Naruto**

 **Beta: Dragonlord0**

 **Warnings this contains extreme lemons, dominance, girl on girl action**

 **Stan Smith bashing**

 **Author's Note: I'm looking for a beta if there's anyone who'd like to be my beta then send me a PM**

 **Boston**

Downtown near the docks is a warehouse where four men, wielding guns were stationed outside on the lookout for intruders under orders to shoot anyone on sight. Inside two other men were speaking to their leader. He is a very tall Russian man in his 50's standing at a height of 6'7, heavy set with a lot of muscle, dressed in a gray business suit, curly black hair. This man is Egan Norris a crime boss who been in the business of drug trafficking for thirty years.

"I trust the shipping progress is going well." Egan spoke.

"Everything is coming along smoothly, no one suspects a thing." Man #1 said.

"We've taken precautions on each delivery, they've made it into Mexico right on schedule." Man #2 added.

"Good. I'd hate to hear even the slightest amount of bad news." Egan replied sternly. "I've been in business since before either one of you, were in your mother's womb."

"We assure you boss, nothing will interfere with your operations." Man #2 said.

"Seriously, who'd ever suspect Taste n Sweet, the world's biggest candy store is actually a front for selling drugs out of the state." Man #1 voiced is opinion.

Egan now had a smile on his face and chuckles a little bit. "You're right perhaps I am being a bit paranoid." The smile on Egan's face had replaced with a serious expression. "Still we can't be too careful, I'm a known crime boss and for years the police have tried to take me down. Due to lack of evidence, there's not much they can do but that hasn't stopped them from snooping around."

"Let'em investigate, all their efforts will be in vain. We're untouchable!" Man #1 said.

Unknown to any of them they were being spied on from a nearby building. Someone had been watching Egan and his men through a pair of binoculars as well as listening in on their conversation with a headset recording every word they said into a type cassette. The person in question is a teenage boy dressed in a black ski mask, black grenade vest, black turtleneck shirt, black pants, black belt with two gun holsters, and combat boots. This is agent Naruto Uzumaki of the organization A.T.E., which stood for Anti Terrorists Eliminators.

A.T.E. is an organization made up of agents with the sole purpose of protecting the world from terrorists and criminals alike, what's more is Naruto's mother and father were agents of A.T.E. long before he was born. Still they continued to work as agents for the sake of their son, wanting him to grow up in a safe world, whenever they were away on missions Kushina would leave her son in the care of her best friend and fellow agent Mikoto Uchiha. Of course Naruto figured out his parents were agents when he was five by sneaking into their car and into headquarters, it wasn't long until he'd gotten captured and would have been imprisoned if not for his parents interferes. Draco Stone, the leader and commander of A.T.E. was impressed that a child was able to successfully infiltrate their headquarters under normal circumstances he'd been furious by this, but seeing as he's Minato and Kushina's son he let it slide.

Draco gave Naruto a tour of the organization's headquarters and was told of its purpose. Naruto was amazed with everything he had learned, so much he decided to follow in his parent's footsteps by joining A.T.E. when he's old enough. From that day on Naruto came to A.T.E. headquarters with his parents so they'd get to spend more time together before and after going on missions, it was like that everyday until the day tragedy struck. Kushina and Minato were called for an emergency mission, as it out there was some business going in New York, not even Draco knew all the details. Draco ordered them to find any information they could regarding the mysterious bombings. The bombing threat so so big it resulted in Minato and Kushina deaths, all the agents were heartbroken by the loss of their fellow agents no more than Naruto had been, the news of his parent's death hit him hard that he cried himself to sleep. Rather than have him sent home Draco let Naruto say at A.T.E. headquarters.

Mikoto had been there to comfort Naruto in his time of grief, she was the closest person to him as his parents were. Mikoto loved Naruto as if he was her own child so she decided to adopt him. Naruto happily accepted her as his new mother, of course she let him keep his family name out of respect for Minato and Kushina. As it turns out Mikoto was a great foster parent sure she might have been strict with him at times but she loved Naruto known the less, doing everything in her power to make sure that he'd be happy and healthy. Educating him at home since he didn't like school very much, teaching him to be civilized with others. Anytime Naruto felt sadness or pain, Mikoto was always there with opened arms. That's the ways were between them until the bombings started up again. This time, it was in Italy Mikoto offered to investigate wanting to find who killed Minato and Kushina, both for her and Naruto's sake. It had taken her two and a half months but she found some useful information regarding the bombings as it turns out the bomber is a criminal who specializes in making bombs and he works for one man alone. Sure it wasn't much to go on but Mikoto was satisfied with the results, she was a step away from finding out the bomber's identity. Unfortunately, her mission came to an end, a bomb had been planted in her hotel room, before it went off Mikoto was able to send what little info she had gathered to A.T.E. headquarters.

Draco personally told Naruto about Mikoto's death, it was the same thing with his parents. Naruto stayed in his room only, this time, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone not even the commander. Naruto stayed in his room staring at the wall not moving a muscle, nor did he eat or sleep it was if he were in a trance, waiting for something to happen. After a full month of being isolated in his room Naruto finally came out but a different, he spoke to Draco requesting to join the organization and of course his request had been declined but that didn't stop Naruto from asking, Draco questioned his reasons for wanting to join A.T.E. so badly. Naruto told him he wanted to honor is parents memory by dedicating his life to fighting for the good of the world. Having been moved by Naruto's desire he was allowed to join A.T.E. under the condition he follows the organization's rules which he agreed to without hesitation.

Before Naruto could become an official member of A.T.E. he had to complete six years of the Union Fighters Academy, something he was determined to do no matter what. He passed his written exam on his first try with a perfect score, not something anyone would expect from a child. During field training his performance was outstanding it surpassed the previous agents which were his father's, there wasn't another one who could top Minato's score. Normally adults would have been pissed that they were outshined by a mere boy but that wasn't the case, in fact they praised Naruto for his accomplishments even though he wasn't the type to gloat about his own success. His achievements continued and soon he graduated from the academy in just a year, Draco pridefully welcome him into the organization. Naruto's first assignment was to protect the Governor Aiden from an assassination attempt, as it turned out Aiden's own sons plotted to have their father killed in order to gain access to their inheritance however their plan failed thanks to Naruto, he'd wired the governor's mansion to monitor everything. Aiden was grateful for what Naruto had done he wanted to reward him but Naruto kindly refused. The organization held a celebration in honor of their newest and youngest agent completing his first mission, over the years Naruto had proven himself to be an exceptional agent, not only did he have all the other agents respect he never failed a mission.

"So that's his game, well Egan your time has expired." reaching into his pocket he takes out a cell phone and dials in a number. "Yes page me through to the Commander Draco, thank you."

After a moment a voice picked up on the other line. "Agent Uzumaki, I trust you have some good news to report?"

"I do Commander, I know how Egan's been trafficking drugs out of the country. Taste n Sweets own by Jay Sawyer, he's using it as a front for smuggling drugs disguised as candy. And I think Jay is in on it as well." Naruto explained.

"I'm not surprised, Jay that son of a bitch." Draco spoke over the phone. "He has a long record of taking handouts, no matter who it's from. For now, lets focus on the matter at hand, how many men does Egan have with him?"

"Four outside and two inside, making a total of six." Naruto replied.

"Then you know what do. Take'em out, leave no one alive." Draco ordered.

"By your command, sir." Naruto ends the call

The blonde agent takes a grappling hook gun from the suitcase beside him, firing it into a cargo container then zip lines down to the docks thankfully he hadn't been seen. He thought carefully how he'd proceed with assassinating Egan, having read about him in the file he might be tough and can put up a fight but he had one flaw his weight which made it hard for him to run very fast something the blonde can use to his advantage. First, he needs to take out Egan's bodyguards.

Naruto throws a grenade in the opposite direction and it detonated. The explosion got Egan and his men attention.

"What was that?" Egan questions, coming from inside the warehouse.

"I'm not sure, boss!"

"Well then find out. All of you go, and leave no stone unturned." Egan demanded.

They nodded then headed towards the docks and split up in pairs. Little did they realize, they were walking into a trap as the henchmen continued on with their search Naruto moved around completely unnoticed. Naruto planned to take Egan's men out in one shot, which included placing grenades around a gasoline tank.

Once he had everything set up the only thing left to do is lure them to their demise, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Hey assholes, you looking for me?" Naruto yelled from his hiding place. "Don't tell me you're afraid of one guy."

Naruto's voice reached the henchmen's ears as they ran in the directions of his taunts. He stood before them from a cargo ship, seeing as they were in position.

"Hello boys, and goodbye!"

With that Naruto fires his gun at the gas tank which caused a massive size explosion. The explosion was so huge, the entire dock had been destroyed leaving nothing behind except for the ship Naruto was on since it had been sailed off the docks.

Egan ran outside just in time to see the docks blown up. It didn't take him long to figure out his men were dead, and he was next. Sweating with fear Egan slowly backs away he bumps into something or rather someone.

Egan face to face with Naruto, the crime boss gasped at the sight of him and lost his bounce as he fell back. Naruto stares down at him with his gun aimed straight for his head.

"W-who are you?" Egan stuttered.

"Since you're about to die I'll answer your question, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he answered.

"Why would you want to kill me? What have I done to hurt you?" Egan questions.

"It's got nothing to do with me asshole. The reason I'm killing you is simple because you're the scum of the earth, selling drugs with no regard for the innocent lives you've destroyed, never imagining that anyone could reign you in. Well now you and your operations are over for good, I hope you've enjoyed the way you wasted your life."

"Please, don't kill me. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man would you? Think about it the two of us working together, no one will stand in our way, you can even be the boss of me." Egan pleaded.

"Nice offer but I don't make deals with slime balls." Naruto replied coldly, before shooting Egan point blank in the head.

Again Naruto phones his boss, letting him know his mission was complete. "Commander Draco it's done, Egan's dead."

"Good work Agent Uzumaki, as always you've done the organization proud." Draco praised.

"It's my pleasure, sir. Shall I take care of Jay now?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary, Jay's being dealt with as we speak. Your mission's done now return to base." Draco ordered.

"As you wish!"

 **Later at A.T.E Headquarters**

Naruto finally getting back at headquarters walks into his bosses office. Draco is middle-aged man dressed in a red business suit.

"Agent Uzumaki, reporting in sir." Naruto said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir, makes me feel old." Draco said in amusement making Naruto chuckle.

"Sorry Draco, Mikoto's lessons are literally programmed into my brain." Naruto said.

"Now the reason I called you here is for a new assignment but not one you would expect." Draco said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Meaning what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how should I put this. You've been working for this agency for well over 10 years since your adopted mother was killed." Draco said making Naruto nod slowly. "Your birth parents were without a doubt our best agents we ever had. However, you've never really had a normal life since all their deaths and they would be rolling in their graves if you didn't have that." Draco said.

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm reassigning you to Langley Falls, Virgina as of right now to have a more social life. And before you get confused you'll still be doing what you do best since the area has had reports of terrorist activities . You'll be in high school as a way to connect with other kids your age and also maybe in the process find those that can become valuable candidates for our organization." Draco said.

"Oh come on I hate school." Naruto said making Draco chuckle.

"We all did but you do need to have a normal life and not just working on killing terrorists 24/7 your father would be ashamed of me if I let that happen. Just give it a chance who knows you may actually find a woman there." Draco said making Naruto stutter making Draco laugh at him.

"Ugh alright fine." Naruto groans.

"I never told you this before now but former Governor Aiden passed away last month, and he has left you his fortune including his mansion."

"You're serious? Why'd he leave it all to me and not a member of his family." Naruto questioned.

"Under normal circumstances, it would have been but Aiden was deeply indebted to you for your heroism, that's why he entrusted his wealth to you." Draco explained. "His trust in you was well placed as is mine."

"How much money did it leave me exactly?" Naruto asked his superior.

"450 Billion dollars!" Draco answered.

Naruto's jaw opened wide like it was gonna hit the ground. Never in his life did he ever imagine receiving a handout of so much money.

"I don't know what to say!" Naruto said.

"What's there to say, you're rich and will no doubt use it for good." Draco said.

"Don't you know me so well?" Naruto smiled.

"I should. Now as for your living arrangements, your mansion is still under construction but we do have a house available for you to stay in temporarily." Draco said.

"It going feel weird not going to A.T.E. every day." Naruto said.

"You're father said that same thing after he joined but he got use to it, and so can you." Draco said.

"One more question, is there anything I need to about the area I'll be living in?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you'll be living on Cherry Street and whatever you do, watch out for Stan Smith." Draco warned the young agent.

"Why is he dangerous?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow.

"Quite the opposite. That man is just plain stupid, so stupid he doesn't even know it." Draco told him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Naruto said before leaving the office.

 **Langley Falls** , **a f** **ew days later**

"Family emergency everyone get in the kitchen, now on the double." Stan ordered.

Stan Smith is an agent of the CIA, he has short black hair with an exaggeratedly large chin. He is wearing a blue suit with a lapel pin that is a simplified version of the U.S. flag, consisting of three red and white stripes and a blue square.

The rest of the Smith family came running into the kitchen with worried expressions on their faces. Stan looks at them to be sure everyone was present, his wife Francine is the first to speak."

"What is it Stan, what's wrong?" Francine asked.

Francine Smith is an extremely attractive 38-year-old woman, who appears to be younger than her actual age. She has fair skin, around her neck is a golden necklace, her bust size is an E-cup, pink lips, and blonde hair that past her shoulder blades. Francine has an hourglass figure, her attire consists of a pink gown with straps which reveals her cleavage, and matching pink high heels.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Late last night someone has moved into our neighborhood."

"Oh, he must be the one I talked to over the phone last week about the house he wanted to purchase." Francine said, remembering the job she use to have in real estate. "This is the perfect opportunity for use to get acquainted with him."

"No it is not, there's a terrorist in our own neighborhood and you're acting like it's something to be happy about." Stan said.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Francine questions her paranoid husband, hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish. "I'm sure once you met him, you see that there's nothing to worry about."

"The hell I will, I'll never associate with a terrorist whose only goal in life is to take over the USA. And as a proud American citizen, it's my sworn duty to protect my country from domestic terrorist." Stan said, standing up from the table.

"Dad, how can you possibly believe that man is a terrorist? Besides, for all you know he may turn out to be a decent person." Hayley spoke her mind.

Hayley Smith is an average 18-year-old college student with black hair that reaches just past her shoulders, a headband around her forehead. She has the perfect D-cup size breasts with a piece sign necklace around her neck. She's wearing a black shirt, which shows off some cleavages and her belly button ring, and sky blue jeans. On her right wrist she has on a wristband and on her left wrist is a bracelet.

"I'll tell you how I know. He's had a lot of packages delivered to his house since early this morning, and not once has he left his home." Stan informs his family.

"That doesn't prove anything, besides those packages you saw were possibly just his belongings." Francine told her husband.

"AU Contraire. Those packages came all the way from Japan, not to mention a Buddha Statue on his lawn." Stan said.

"So what? That only shows he like artifacts that were made in Japan." Hayley stated the facts. "The Buddha Statue represents the enlightenment within a person's life, having one of the only shows how compassionate he is. There's no way someone like that can be a terrorist."

Stan scoffs at his daughter's hippie crap. "It's a ruse Hayley, he wants everyone to believe that he's friendly to avoid suspicion of his terroristic activities. Well, I'm not buying it. No terrorist will ever get the better of me."

"Alright that's enough, Stan. We're going to welcome our new neighbors, you can either come with us or stay here." Francine said, fed up with hearing HIS accusations.

"Mom's right, the last new neighbors we had moved out in only a day thanks to you. God, you make living in our own neighborhood difficult with your terrorist paranoia." Hayley said, supporting her mother's decision in greeting her neighbors.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep our family safe!" Stan said as crossed his arms.

Stan's son, Steve asked the only question that was his main concern. "Dad is one of new neighbors a chick? And if so, how big are her boobs?"

Steve Smith is a 13-year-old wimpy and scrawny nerd with short brunette hair. He wore square black glasses. His clothing comprised of a red open shirt worn like a vest over an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers two blue stripes.

"Steven Anita Smith, that was inappropriate!" Francine scolded her son. "Now I'm going to make a pie, and after I'm done we'll go meet the new neighbors, Hayley would you be a dear and set the table for me?"

"Sure thing mom!" Hayley said with a smile.

* * *

 **Later**

The Smiths had to walk thirty minutes to reach their new neighbor's house on foot, they came to a stop in front of a modern two-story brick house with an upstairs bedroom leading the balcony. While the house may be fancy, they also notice the beautiful lawn rose bushes including the statue of a Buddha meditating.

"This is absolutely beautiful. If the outside is this good, I can only imagine what the inside most look like." Francine said in delight.

Stan didn't care how glamorous the house is, he knew it was all for show or so his delusional mind made him believe. "Watch your step everyone, we're in enemy territory. The entire place is no doubt booby trapped."

"Stan, will you give it a rest? All I ask is for you to be on you best behavior and leave your terrorist paranoia to yourself." Francine said sternly careful not to drop the pie she's holding.

Francine knocks on the door and it opens, there stood teenager who looks 18. He is 6'2 with the body of an athlete. Spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, ocean blue eyes. Whisker-like markings on his left and right cheek. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a wind swirl in the center over a red long-sleeved shirt, gray jeans and low top footwear.

" _He's so hot_!" Hayley thought, blushing at the blonde teen.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked the Smiths.

"Hello, we're your new neighbors and we came here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I baked this cinnamon pie especially for you as welcoming present." Francine said smiling.

"That's very kind of you and I appreciate it." he said, accepting the pie. "My name's Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

Francine smiled happily that things are turning out well and hoped it would remain that way. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Francine Smith." Francine introduced herself then points to Hayley. "My daughter Hayley, my son Steve, and this is my husband-

"Stan Smith!" Stan cuts his wife off and offers Naruto a handshake which he accepts.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, would you like to come in?" Naruto asked politely.

"We'd be delighted!" Francine replied.

" _This is the perfect opportunity for me to find out what his plans are. You're going down terrorist and you don't even know it."_ Stan thought.

Before allowing them in Naruto asked the Smiths to take off their shoes. Francine and her kids did as Naruto requested while Stan was hesitate to do so but did as he was told to gain access into the blonde's house. They followed Naruto into his home which had been custom made Japanese style.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself comfortable." Naruto said kindly, taking a piece of the pie as he placed it down on the wooden floor table.

"Thank you, and I must say this is a lovely home you have," Francine said, admiring the house.

"Glad you like it but I can't take credit for the designs. All I did was call to have the place customized and ordered in a few things before moving in." Naruo said truthfully.

While Naruto was speaking with Francine, Stan had been listening in on their conversation for any mention or a secret code regarding his scheme. " _Come on, start talking about your terrorist plots. Just standing here, listening to you and Francine go on about your house is a waste of time."_ Stan thought.

"From the way your house is designed, I'm guessing you're Japanese?" Hayley said to Naruto.

"Guilty as charged!" Naruto said with a grin. "And I tell by your appearance, you're a hippie."

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Not at all. In fact, I have a friend who's the same as you. A strong female who fights for what she believes in." Naruto replied.

"Wow. She sounds like someone I'd love to meet." Hayley said.

"Unfortunately she doesn't stay in one place for too long since she likes to travel all over the world. But every now and then she goes back to her hometown to visit her parents, and she always invites me over. If you like, you can come with me." Naruto offered.

"I'd like that!" Hayley said.

Stan was growing impatient still waiting to hear Naruto's terrorist pilot. " _Damn it at this rate I'll never figure out what he's planning. Guess I'll have to pry it out of him_." Stan thought deviously.

"So terrorist where are your parents. Are they terrorist too?" Stan asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"STAN/DAD!" Francine and Hayley exclaim in unison. Both of them were outraged by he said to their neighbor.

Naruto bows his head down sadly. "I don't have any parents they were killed when I was 5."

The Smiths were shocked to hear that Naruto is an orphan minus Stan, of course being insensitive. Believing his parent's deaths to be an act of deception.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Francine said sympathy to the young man then glares angrily at her idiotic husband. "Stan you owe, Naruto an apologize.

Naruto puts his hands on Francine's shoulders and gave her a kind smile. "It's alright I'm used to it!"

Francine nodded then asked. "Who's taking care of you?"

"No one after I lost my parents, my mother's best friend Mikoto Uchiha adopted me. I had no trouble calling mom since she had always been there for me even before my parents were killed. Two years ago, Mikoto was taken from me by the same person that killed my parents and I was left alone. After Mikoto death's she left me everything to me in her will and I inherited 450 billion dollars." Naruto half lied.

"Wait a minute, you're loaded?" Steve ask with interest.

"Yeah I am!" Naruto replied.

"That is awesome. The two of should hang, I'll even show you best places to spend your money." Steve said imagining himself riding in a limo with hundreds of beautiful women in bikinis.

"Steve, pretending to be friends with someone just cause he or she has lots of money is selfish and wrong." Hayley said, disgusted that her little brother attempted to take advantage of Naruto.

"I never imagined being neighbors with a billionaire. Let alone one who'd be living in a place like this." Francine said, not that she had a problem with it. She thought he'd be living in a mansion rather than a two story house.

"I'm only going to be here temporary until my mansion is finished building."

"Guess that explains what the construction workers were doing." Francine said having seen the construction site further up the road.

"Naruto what school do you go to?" Hayley asked curious to know if he'll be attending the same community college as her.

"Next week I start school at Pearl Bailey High School." Naruto replied much to Hayley's disappointment.

"You'll be in the same school as me. I can't wait to introduce you my friends, Snot, Barry, and Toshi." Steve said fantasizing, Naruto buying himself and his friends a ton of games.

"Great, I can't wait!" Naruto said unenthusiastic. He then turns his attention back to Francine. "By the way Francine that pie you made was incredible."

"Glad you liked it!" Francine said.

"Have you ever considered working in a bakery? Naruto asked the older blonde.

"Well no. No one's ever asked me that before." Francine answered truthfully. The only people she's cooked for is her family and on other occasions Stan friends from the CIA. But it would give me something to do in my spare time.

"If you like I can help get your own business started." Naruto said, unaware of the glare Stan was giving him.

"Absolutely not, Francine you have better things to do than working in a bakery, especially with some guy you've only known for an hour." Stan said. He still didn't trust Naruto let alone allow him to anywhere near his family. More importantly, he couldn't accept the idea of his wife working and earning more money than him again. If Francine were allowed to work there wouldn't be anyone to do all the housework.

"What could possibly better than mom working?" Hayley asked her father

"Simple Hayley, your mother already has a job being a housewife. Which includes doing all the housework and best of all it's free." Stan answered.

Naruto was angered by what Stan just said, he now understood why Draco didn't want him to interact with Stan and it wasn't just because of his stupidity. The man is inconsiderate and put his own needs above anyone else's even his own family.

"Don't you think Francine has the right to decide for herself rather or not she wants to work? Besides it be great if she had a social life than be a stay at home mom." Naruto told the CIA agent.

"And I agree with Naruto, mom shouldn't have to waste her life as a slave in her own home. Hayley stood up for her mother. Hayley had a close relationship with her mother since she was little, much better than she did with her father. Unlike most girls her age, Hayley actually enjoyed spending time with Francine no matter what it is they're doing together. While she cared for her wellbeing, she hated the fact that she did nothing but housework something she neither approved or blamed Francine for. Her father had a restriction her rights as a woman to choose for herself.

"Your mom is not getting a job, end of discussion." Stan stomped his foot down angrily. Looks at Naruto. "And as for you terrorist I know what you're up to. Trying to brainwash my wife with foolish ideas, like she can work.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto inquired.

"Don't try to deny it. This house and everything in it is all a lie, and I can prove it by exposing his evil lair." Stan deduced.

Stan begins destroying Naruto's house, he knocked over a glass cabinet filled with antique hand painted plates. Next, he tore off the rooms slide doors followed by throwing his furniture through the windows. Stan used a lamp smash the TV screen then used to shatter the ceiling lights.

Naruto and the others watched in horror as Stan continued wrecking the house. But what really made Naruto mad was Stan had ripped a precious photo of himself with Mikoto and his parents.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled. like he was about to get into a fight.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Searching your home for the secret passageway that leads to your lair." Stan resumes punching holes in the wall.

"You moron, you destroyed my house. I spent 275, 000 dollars to have the place decorate the way I wanted and now it's a dump." Naruto said.

"This could have gone a lot easier if you'd confessed to being a terrorist." Stan said nonchalantly.

"I think you all should leave, now." Naruto suggests in a calm manner although he's still upset about what Stan did.

Francine wanted to apologize to Naruto for what Stan had done, but she could tell a simple apology wasn't going to be enough. She feared he now hated her family and would move out of the neighborhood as soon as possible. Francine glares at her husband, once again he drove away another neighbor. Steve and Stan were already out the door which just left Francine and Hayley alone with Naruto.

"Come on, let's go home." Francine said to Hayley with depression in her voice. She gives Naruto another look before saying. "I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I'm very sorry for what my husband did."

While Naruto may be pissed at Stan that didn't mean he held any hostility towards Francine and Hayley, he called out to them just as they were about to leave.

"Francine, Hayley don't leave, I want to speak with the two of you." he said as the two female Smith stood in his doorways. "Just because I'm furious with Stan right now, doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with you two."

"Really?" Francine inquired.

Naruto nodded in response. "Yes, in fact may I see your phones?"

They did as Naruto asked and gave their cellphones. He pressed in a few buttons then gives them back, noticing they each had a number added to their context.

"You've given us your number?" Hayley questioned.

"The both of you are very kind compared to Stan and Steve. I'd like for use to be more than just neighbors and be friends." Naruto said.

Francine was overjoyed, even though their welcoming was a complete disaster. Naruto choose to remain their neighbor and what's better he wanted to be their friend.

"We'd be more than to your happy to be your friends." Francine said as Hayley nodded in agreement.

"Call me anytime if either of you need my help or want to hang out, I'm always available." Naruto said. "Again it was nice meeting you both."

"And it was great meeting you as well. And about your house, I'll have Stan pay for all the damages." Francine offered.

"No offense, Francine but I don't want your husband anywhere near me right now. Besides, I don't don't want you to feel responsible for Stan's mistakes."

"Are you sure?" Francine asked concerned.

"I got the money to have this place fixed up in no time."

"Okay then. Listen Naruto I know this may not be the best time to ask, but would you consider having dinner with us sometime?" Francine asked.

Despite wanting to avoid Stan, for the time being, Naruto couldn't refuse his new friend's requests.

"Dinner would be great, just name the time and the place." he said.

"Wonderful. Come on, Hayley it's getting late." Francine said as she left the house.

"Be right there, mom!" Hayley said as was about to leave Naruto stops her. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Nothing I was interested to know if you had any plans this Saturday?" Naruto asked making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh what for?" Hayley asked.

"Simple to take you out on a date." Naruto said making her eyes widen before smiling.

"Do always ask the girls you first meet out?" Hayley asked playfully.

"No just the amazingly beautiful ones like you, and to prove I'm serious why don't I prove it." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah how?" Hayley asked and her eyes widen when he kissed her softly on the lips and she moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and he pulled back so they could breathe. "Oh wow." Hayley said in a daze.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well since you've been a gentleman sure." Hayley said and pulls him into a kiss which he returned before she pulled back then walks out of his house, and since she enjoyed her time with him she slightly pulled down her pants almost giving him a full view of her butt and black thong.

Naruto whistled as he looks at her rear. "Mmm, she's a real keeper." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

 **Smith House**

Things were not going well for Stan, the minute he got home he was scolded by his wife and daughter. Needless to say neither one of them were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I can't believe you did that Stan." Francine yelled in anger.

"Francine that boy is a terrorist, why can't you accept it?" Stan yelled back at his wife.

"Who are you to judge? You don't even know him like mom and me." Hayley said glaring at him.

"Know him? I don't have to know him to know he's a terrorist, everything he told us is a lie. He stole money and I bet he killed his own parents to satisfy his own goals." Stan said shocking the girls.

"Naruto is nothing like that, he was kind enough to invite us into his home which you destroyed. And despite that, he gave us his number and asked us to be his friends." Francine said.

"He what?"

"You heard her, dad. Naruto asked if we could to be friends and we accepted." Hayley told her father.

"The hell you did, I forbid you from seeing that boy ever again." Stan said sternly.

"You can't do that?" Hayley exclaims.

"I just did. As an American family, we do not socialize with non-Americans." Stan said.

"Stan you know my parents are Chinese and yet you married me." Francine pointed out.

"That's different they adopted you, and you're an actual American." Stan said making Francine scowl.

"I don't care what you say or do nothing will make us not be around Naruto, end of story. And because of how rude you were to him, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a whole week. Goodnight Stan." Francine said throwing him a pillow then walks upstairs.

"I'm with her, night asshole!" Hayley said making Stan growl as she followed her mother.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed in his temporary home.

"Coming here wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I made two new friends who are angels, it a real shame Francine's married to a prick like Stan. In my personal opinion, she could do a lot better. If things work out between Hayley and me, I'll know for sure if we're meant to be together .Dad always told me I'd find that special someone and I think, Hayley is that special someone."Naruto said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

 **End Chapter**

 **Here's who I selected to me with Naruto so far, but I'll add in more and if anyone has any suggestions feel free to ask.**

Francine Smith.

Hayley Smith.

Lisa Silver

Tanqueray

Lois Griffin

Roberta Tubbs


	2. Surprises All Around

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Maelstrom Protector although to be honest when I first posted this story I never would have guessed it would be so well liked all from one chapter from favorites, followers, and reviews. But I can't all the credit my partners deserves it as much as I me.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership of either American Dad or Naruto**

 **Beta: Dragonlord0, OmegaDelta**

 **Warnings this contains extreme lemons, dominance, girl on girl action**

 **Bashing: Stan Smith**

 **Author's Note: I know many of you aren't very fold of Steve but I've been unsure what to do about him so I'll learn to any ideas anyone may have on what his ultimate fate should be rather if it's to be bashed like Stan, less than, or left alone.**

 **In the last chapter I might have pushed things too quick with Naruto and Hayley but it might make things more interested if they got to know each other before starting the harem. And I hope no one thinks I rushed through this.**

 **Afternoon Cherry Street**

Its been five days since Naruto had moved to Langley Falls, aside from the Smith family Naruto had gotten to know his other neighbors as well. The was the White family, Chuck is the same as Stan only less arrogant and laughs after every sentence he says which was really annoying. His wife Christie is the absolute worse women he'd ever came into contact with. He could understand her belittling Stan seeing as he's an idiot but not Francine. Like Francine, she's also a housewife only because she choices so since her family her wealthy. Their daughter Betsy wasn't anything like her parents, she's nice and companionate to others as well as a great gymnast.

Next were Greg and Terry, not only are they news reports but a gay couple as well. Of course, Naruto didn't have a problem with their lifestyle unlike most who are homophobic and treated gays as those they're a maniac to society, something Naruto didn't accept since one of his fellow agents is a homo and no one was bothered by it.

Al Tuttle is chatty individual but also jolly, he lost his wife last month from a coca cola sign that fell on her. Naruto understood how he must being feeling and offered to keep him company which he happily accepted.

Right now Naruto is jogging the streets of his neighborhood even though he doesn't have a car, he enjoyed running for the exercise. Soon his cell phone rings, checking the ID number and saw it was Draco calling.

"Hello!" Naruto said through the phone.

"Hello, Agent Uzumaki. I'm just calling to see how you're doing." Draco spoke.

"I'm alright, nothing too serious I can't handle. Although Stan has already made it on my most hated people's list." Naruto replied.

"You've met Stan even after I warned you to avoid him." Draco exclaims.

"Actually his family greeted me, well at least his wife and daughter did I also befriended them. Stan trashed my house thinking I was terrorist."

"That's exactly why I didn't want you making contact with that man. He has a terrorist paranoia as bad as my sister's gambling addiction."

"Your sister has a gambling addiction?"

"Yes. It's how she lost everything including her mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Everyone is. But enough about that, another reason I called inform you that you'll be receiving a rather large package tomorrow morning."

"What sort of package?" Naruto asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be surprised now would you? As much as I hate to cut our conversation short there's another matter I need my attention. Before I go, let me give you another piece of advice regarding Stan. Should he bother you in any way, just do what you can to make his life a living hell." Draco told him.

"Sure thing. It'll be the same as interrogating a prisoner." Naruto said.

"Have fun!" Draco said before ending his call.

Naruto put away his cell phone and wanted to resume with his exercise, however fate had other things in mind. Someone called out to the young man getting his attention. Naruto looks across the street and sees Francine, who stood beside her car waving at him.

"Hey Naruto!" Francine greeted kindly.

"Hello to you as well, Francine." Naruto waved back, checking to see if there are any cars coming he ran across the street. "How've you been?"

"I'm good what about you? I haven't seen you since you and my family met Sunday night." Francine said.

"Couldn't be better. I finally got my house fixed back although it took longer than I thought it would." Naruto replied.

"I still feel awful for that!" Francine told the younger blonde.

Naruto sighs. "I told you before Francine, what happened wasn't your fault now stop blaming yourself."

Francine nodded in understanding.

"Are you going somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"To the grocery store, I'm cooking meatloaf tonight." Francine answered.

"I see, isn't Stan going with you? Naruto questions.

"Stan won't be home until 6:00!" Francine replied.

"If you like I'd be happy to go with you." Naruto offered. "Besides I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Francine was moved by the young man's kindness, it warmed her heart to know how much he cared for her well being.

"That's so sweet, and I'd be delighted if you came with me." Francine said truthfully.

Naruto and Francine got into the car and drove off. While Francine was driving she turned her attention away from the road and looks at Naruto, since it was just the two of them she'd figured this might be the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other. She only hoped that she wouldn't say anything offensive.

"What's Japan like?" Francine asked, beginning the confession.

Naruto knew immediately what Francine's aim was and had no problem going along with it. "It's a great place to live, like any other city. There're a lot of special events that take place in Cherry Blossom Park, perhaps you and your family would like to go there with me."

"I look forward to it. Although Stan will need some convincing." Francine said.

Naruto scoffs at that before expressing his opinion. "If you ask me he needs his brain fixed. Seriously what is that guy's problem?"

"Stan can be paranoid when it comes to terrorists, in fact it's the reason I don't have any friends." Francine said with sorrow in her voice. "I used to be friends with my neighbors but because of Stan's security clearance it makes them uncomfortable and keep their distance."

"You're wrong about that Francine, I'm your friend." Naruto said truthfully, putting his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes. "Nothing Stan does will ever make me think otherwise, no matter what we'll always be friends."

"Do you mean it?" Francine questions hoping his words were true.

"Every word of it. I'll be your friend forever." Naruto with a smile.

Francine didn't know how to explain it but something in her heart told her that the young man was serious. She was grateful that someone like him was now part of her life it brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you Naruto, you're such a sweetie." Francine told him.

"It's the way my parents raised me, I was fortunate to be raised them including Mikoto. What are your parents like, Francine?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I never really knew my biographical parents!" Francine begin. "I spent the last seven years of my childhood in an orphanage. At the age of five I meet a nice Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. They wanted to adopt me right away, unfortunately, I was too expensive but that didn't stop them from visiting me each day until finally, they had the money to adopt me."

Francine's mind thought back to the day she was brought to her new home.

"Not only did I have a new mother and father but a sister as well, who's three years older than me. Gwen was so excited when we officially met, she was the best big sister ever and still is. Francine continued. "Despite not being related by blood she loved me as any biological sister would, and we've been close ever since."

Naruto was happy that Francine had been taken into a family that cared dearly about her. Not many people are that lucky or were abandoned.

"Your adopted family sound great people especially, Gwen, she sounds like the sort of sister most siblings could dream of having." Naruto said.

"Gwen's always been there for me both good and bad times." Francine said with happiness in her voice, thinking of her sister.

"It's important to appreciate the people in your life while you have the chance, it doesn't matter if you're not related by blood. Always treasure the time you have with those who love you. That something Mikoto told me, even to this day everything she's ever taught me is kept in my heart." Naruto said.

"Mikoto was a really smart woman, you were lucky to have some like her in your life. Wish I'd had the chance to meet her myself we could have been such good friends." Francine said.

"I believe that to be true!" Naruto replied.

There something regarding Francine's birth parents that he'd been concerned with.

"Francine, haven't you ever wondered who your real parents are? Naruto asked.

"Not really and I have no interest in meeting them either. The Ling's are my only family, and that's the way I want it to stay." Francine replied

"I understand your decision. However, unlike yourself most folks who are adopted would want to know about their biological parents. You and I alike in that matter, we were both adopted by people who loved us." Naruto said.

it's like we're kindred spirits, plus we're both blondes." Francine joked at the end which the two of them shared a heart filled laugh.

 **Red State Grocery Store**

Upon entering the store Naruto got a shopping cart and offered to push it for Francine. They went down the can aisle, one of the items was on the top shelf Francine tried to reach for it but was unable. As Francine struggled to get the can it gave Naruto the chance to look at her sexy ass, even though she was fully dressed Naruto's mind imagined her nude.

And while he had no problem with those thoughts, he didn't want to her strain herself even over the smallest thing. Naruto comes to the older blonde's side and easily picks up the can due to his height, however there was still much more items to pick up. Normally it took Francine longer to do her grocery shopping but with Naruto there things got done a lot faster not only that he got every on Francine's list without her having to lift and finger. The more time Francine spent with Naruto the more she saw his generosity which is the opposite of Stan, hell she couldn't even recall Stan doing something like that and now she was wondering if she could convince Stan to take lessons from Naruto on how to be a gentleman.

Now that they had everything it was time for them to check out then out of nowhere a man in a black trench coat approach the two blondes. He smiled at Francine while gazing at her E-cup breasts.

"Hey toots what's a nice girl like you doing with a nobody like this? Why don't you come over to my place, you and I can have a party." he said.

"No. Me and my friend are leaving." Francine said.

"I wasn't asking, either you can come with now or things can get ugly." he said, taking out a knife.

Naruto stood in front of Francine protecting her.

"Back off asshole, I won't like you lay a finger on Francine not while I'm here." Naruto said determinedly.

"If know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way." he threatened.

"Make me"

Naruto told Francine to step back just in time before the assailant charged at the blonde swinging his knife. Naruto sidestepped the incoming attack and grabbed the assailant's arm then twists it causing him to drop his weapon as he yelled in pain. Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to the assailant's face, knocking him unconscious.

Francine rushed to Naruto's side despite not getting injured she was still concern for his well being.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm fine, what about you are you okay?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, Naruto thank you." Francine said as she gave him a hug, unintentionally pressing her breasts up against him.

Naruto returns the hug grateful he was able to protect Francine even at the attempt of his own life. It wasn't long until the store owner came to them demanding to know what had happened. Francine explains the situation and how Naruto saved her, the owner was impressed with Naruto heroic action that he rewarded him. From that day on anytime, he was shopping at the Red State Grocery Store he'd get 40% off of anything he buys for the rest of his life.

It wasn't long until the police came and took the assailant away. Francine and Naruto got in the car and drove off.

"Again Naruto thanks for saving me." Francine said.

"It was nothing, I do anything help a friend." Naruto replied.

Francine wanted to do special for Naruto to show her appreciation. "Naruto would you like to come over to my house?"

Naruto sighs. "As much as I don't want to see Stan, but for you, I'll gladly make an exception.

"Wonderful and I'll bake you some of my homemade muffins as special thank you." Francine told him.

"If you're making'em than I already know they'll be delicious." Naruto praised.

* * *

 **Smith House**

Francine's car pulls into the driveway and the two blondes exited the car with Naruto carrying the groceries, Francine opens the door for Naruto since he's a guest.

"Wow, this is a great place you got here Francine. I mean it's nothing too classic but it'\s got style." Naruto said as he observes the living room.

"I don't know about that, Stan only got the house at a reasonable price. The previous owner couldn't be happier to move out." Francine told him.

"Mom is that you?" Hayley called from the next room.

"Yes it's me" Francine replied.

Hayley walks into the living room with along Steve, both are surprised to see Naruto is with their mother.

"Naruto? Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

Naruto explains his run in with Francine and how he saved her life. Hayley was grateful for what Naruto had done that she wanted to kiss him but stopped herself from doing so since it be awkward with her mother and brother watching.

"That was a brave thing you did, Naruto." Hayley congratulated the blonde.

"Oh come on guys, any more praise and I'm gonna explode with joy." Naruto joked.

"Say Naruto, why don't the two of us go to the arcade? They have this game called Troll Blaster everyone's dying to play." Steve told him.

"Another time Steve, Francine's treating me to some some of her muffins." Naruto replied.

Steve groans much to Hayley's amusement.

"I told you pretending to be friends with someone cause they're rich is selfish and wrong. Did you really think becoming Naruto's friend meant he'd buy you things?" she laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but at least I don't smell like a hedgehog." Steve countered.

"Take that back, shrimp!" Hayley demand.

"Make me!" Steve challenged.

"That's enough you two, and I don't want to hear anymore arguing out of either of you." Francine said with authority.

"Yes mom!" they said simultaneously.

"Good. Naruto why don't you go wait in the kitchen and I'll get started with those muffins." Francine told the teen.

The younger blonde nodded as he followed Francine with Hayley right behind him, well Steve left to hang with his friends. Naruto places the groceries on the counter then sits beside Hayley who's during her homework. Every few seconds Hayley stare at Naruto remembering the kiss they shared and wanted to experience that moment again. Naruto meet Hayley's gaze smiling warmly at her, they looked into each other's eyes like it had been an eternity wishing nothing would spoil this moment. However, something did happen that Naruto didn't expect from the Smith family.

"Hey Francine did you get the Twinkies I asked for?" a voice called from the other room.

"Don't forget you promised to give me one as well." another voice spoke but in a German accent.

Francine and Hayley immediately stopped what they were doing neither one of them had told the other residents to remain hidden and for good reasons. Entering the kitchen is a 4 foot tall creature with grey colored skin and a large head waddled in carrying a fishbowl with a small goldfish inside.

"What are you two doing, can't you see we have a guest in the house?" Francine yells as she could only try and think of a believable lie.

Both the alien and fish turn to see a blonde-haired teen who neither one heard entering the Smith house. Hayley stood there frozen unable to move or speak, the secret her family had been keeping for years was now exposed.

Sup!" Naruto waves with a friendly smile as everyone looked like he'd grown an extra head.

"You're not freaked out by any of this?" Francine inquired as he shook his head.

"Not really. I've seen stranger things in my life compared to that, an alien and talking finish is pretty normal to me." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear!"Hayley said relieved.

Naruto gets up from the table and moves towards the fish and alien until he was now standing in front of them. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

The fish is the first to speak. "Mein name's Klaus."

"Nice to meet you Klaus." Naruto stuck out his index fingers as a sign for a handshake which Klaus pops up to the surface and shakes Naruto's fingers with his fin then turns to the alien. "And what's your name?"

"R-R-Roger!" the alien stuttered before placing Klaus's fishbowl on the table. "I-I'm just gonna go back upstair to the attic." he said as he attempts to run but was stopped by Naruto.

"There's no need for you to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto assured.

In truth, Roger wasn't really was far from afraid he was actually relieved that someone knew what he is and wasn't freaked out about it. This gave the perfect opportunity to socialize with someone besides the Smith family. That is unless Stan doesn't ruin it which he probably will.

"I'd like to be your friend if you'll let me." Naruto spoke.

"You would?" Roger questions.

Naruto nodded in response. "Absolutely, and don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Francine was glad that Naruto was okay with Roger and Klaus since it meant he'd be able to come over with her having to worry about them being exposed. While Francine was baking muffins Naruto was getting to know Roger. Years ago he had been held prisoner in Area 51 until he escaped, Stan was among agents assigned to his capture only to ended up saving his life and ever since Stan has allowed him to live in the Smith's home.

"I'm actually surprised Stan didn't turn you in after saving his life. Guess he's not that much of a douchebag as I thought, but he's still a douchebag." Naruto said.

That got Roger and the others to laugh even Francine got a giggle at hearing her husband being insulted.

"I agree with you on that." Roger laughed.

"It must be frustrating having to be cooped up in this house. 24/7." Naruto asked Roger.

"Yes it is!" Roger stated depressed.

"Roger, you know your not allowed to leave the house." Hayley told him.

"I know Hayley, I know. Do you have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in your own home?" Roger inquired. "I need to get out and spread my wings."

Naruto felt sorry for Roger all he wanted is to interact with humans more, living in isolation is never a good thing. The blonde came up with a solution that'll help Roger blend in with society, something Stan might not approve of but his opinions didn't matter to him. He then sees Hayley staring his way again but this time it was like she had a question to express.

"Hayley is there something you want to ask me?" Naruto inquired.

Hayley sighs. "Remember when you asked me out on a date?"

"How could I forget such memorable day?"

"Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to go out with me?" Hayley questions.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Naruto replied.

"Just curious is all." Hayley said but in truth, she wanted to be sure if Naruto hadn't changed his mind.

"You two are going on a date?" Francine question, coming into their conversation.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sleepily. "Well, you see Francine it's like this I sort of have asked Hayley to go on a date with me. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

The older blonde didn't look upset by this she felt happy to know that someone like Naruto had asked out her daughter.

"It's alright I don't really mind. " Francine said.

"You don't?" Naruto and Hayley spoke simultaneously.

"Of course not I trust you both complete especially you Naruto." Francine replied with a smile.

"Thanks, mom!" Hayley told her.

"No problem, now then I've finished baking my muffins. Which flavor would you like to try first Naruto, Blackberry, Strawberry, Blueberry, Banana nut, chocolate chip, or cinnamon?" Francine asked, showing him the muffins on a tray.

"Anyone is good!" he replied, taking a random muffin and eats it. "Hmm, No matter how many times I try your cooking it always leaves a delightful taste in my mouth.

"If you like that one then you're definitely gonna love this next one." Francine placed another muffin before the younger blonde.

"I won't argue with that. But Seriously Francine there's more to you than being a housewife a lot more, you should do more to exploit yourself rather than waste your life away like this." Naruto encouraged.

Just as Francine was going to respond the front door opens followed by. "Honey I am home and I'm horny.

"Oh great Stan's home, just what I need to make my day perfect." Naruto said sarcastically.

Stan walks into the kitchen holding flowers with a smile on his face. The second he sees Naruto along with Roger and Klaus his smile turns to a frown as he drops the flowers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Stan screams at the top of hs lungs. Stan screamed so load the entire neighborhood stopped what they were doing and wondered where the sound had came from.

"Dad what's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I pacifically told you we're not to socialize with that boy and Roger what are you doing revealing yourself to another human being, and to a terrorist no less? Stan spoke angrily.

"Chill out Stan, he isn't bothered by what I am besides he even wants to be my friend." Roger said as he a bite of a muffin.

"My god he's gotten to all of you. Well, I'm not taking any chances and there's only one solution to this problem." Stan said.

"And what's that?" Hayley asked, rolling her eyes

"I'm gonna have to kill him." Stan said as he took his gun from his jacket aiming it at Naruto's head shocking everyone in the room.

"Stan you can't be serious!" Francine cried.

"You bet I am if the CIA finds out about Roger its game over for all of us." Stan replied.

"You can't kill'em, dad Naruto's given us his word he wouldn't tell." Hayley defended the blonde.

"Doesn't matter he's a terrorist and I'm taking him down." Stan said ready to shot Naruto.

The blonde teen wasn't frightened even though he had a gun pointed right at him.

"Before you take a shot at me may I perform one final trick?" Naruto asked.

"What sort of trick? Stan raised an eyebrow.

"This. Naruto grabs the tray dumping the remain muffins on the table before throwing it at Stan which knocks the gun from Stan's hand, Naruto jumps over the table and knees Stan in the stomach then punches him so hard he hits the ground. The blonde teen glares down at the CIA agent. "Listen up you stupid mother fucker if ever point a gun at me again I'll bust a cap in your ass and I don't give a shit if you're with the CIA or FBI. I'll still bust a cap in your ass, you can call your friends on me if you want to and I'll shot them too."

The other members of the Smith family were shocked and amazed how the blonde defeated Stan without breaking a sweat. Naruto turns to them seeing their facial expressions.

"Sorry for beating up your husband, Francine but I have the right to defend myself. Plus this jackass had it coming." Naruto said.

"It's fine sweetie as long you're alright." Francine said still surprised by what she witnessed even though she'd seen him beat down an assailant earlier. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I train on a daily basis at the YMCA." Naruto half lied.

"Will that explains a lot and why Stan got his ass kicked." Roger said as Klaus laughed.

"I have to get going, Roger, Klaus it was great meeting you two lets hang out sometime." Naruto said as they both nodded in agreement. "Hayley, I'll come by and pick you at 8'o clock tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." Hayley replied with a smile.

As Naruto left with the back door Stan got up to feet glaring angrily at the blonde for what he'd done. The conversation between him and Hayley had concerned and wanted to know what it meant.

"Hayley what the hell did he mean by pick you up at 8?" Stan said to Hayley.

"What do you think it meant I have date with him tomorrow night ." Hayley said in an annoyed tone

Stan then looked like he swallowed a lemon and hot pepper mix with how fast his face went from normal to sour and red. "Absolutely not I forbid you to go anywhere near that terrorist and that's final.

Hayley looked offended that he thought he could tell her what to do.

"Like hell I will, I'm 18 you can't tell me who I can't or can't go out with." Hayley shouted back as she stomped out of the kitchen while saying. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

"Good cause that where you're gonna be until I say otherwise." Stan yells, hearing a door slam then turns to Roger and Klaus. "Why did you let him see you? Don't you realize he could be telling everyone about you even as we speak."

"Relax Stan, Naruto won't tell anyone, we trust him." Said Roger in an easygoing tone.

Francine then entered the conversation. "Naruto can be trusted he even saved me earlier today." Francine explained to her husband how he helped her with the groceries and saved her from an assailant.

"Sentimental hogwash, he could have staged the incident to get into your good graces." Stan accused.

Francine rubbed her temples. "Stan your still on thin ice for the first mishap you caused with Naruto don't make things even worse or else.

Stan watches as his wife walks out the kitchen followed by Roger and Klaus leaving the CIA agent alone.

"That terrorist is turning my family against me well I'll show him no one messes with Stan Smith and gets away with it. As God as my witness, I'll expose him for the terrorist that he is no matter what it takes." Stan announced to himself as lightning struck in the background.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: I apologize for leaving on a cliffhanger but I wanted Naruto and Hayley's date to focus only on the two of them, still I hope you all enjoying reading this chapter. And I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Official Pairings**

Francine Smith.

Hayley Smith.

Lisa Silver

Tanqueray

Lois Griffin

Roberta Tubbs

Meg Griffin

Jillian Russell

Connie D'Amico

Lana Lockheart

Linda Memari

Akkiko Yoshida

Sooleawa'Uha

Zooey (Faking Bad)

Kristen (Faking Bad)

Danuta (Faking Bad.)

Rina Markovitz (Tears of a Clooney.)


End file.
